clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Real Sthomas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Fan Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Hip Slip page. If you need help, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hello! welcome to my talk page! Hey there I`m the creator of Club Pengun:The Show.I jus twanted to say thanks for the improvements on the page.I`ll keep it up there for you.See ya.Addy1234 (talk) 22:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I`m that same person.No i`m not.But if you want to add more charecters and eps and bloopers,Contact me.Addy1234 (talk) 22:39, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay.I saw somthing simular on my favourate show.K.Dance will fall in love.Dan takes her on a date.Rookie thinks somthing is wrong and spys on them during there date along with Mr Cow2.But Dan is a henchman trained by Herbert and traps her.Addy1234 (talk) 03:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.I`m Australian so i don`t celebrate thanksgiving.Besides,they don`t have to be in a perticular order.Addy1234 (talk) 05:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.I do celebrate them.I`ll change them around and have christmas go next.Or thanksgiving.Addy1234 (talk) 09:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.But i wanted to say i saw your edit on the trivia.I think it might be to violent.I Planed it to be at a G rating.No Offence.So maybe i can change it into somthing i little more suitable.I Hope you Understand.And thank you.Don`t worry,i was thinking of turning it into a blaster fight,like a sci-fi blaster.Cause it`s like a gun fight but less violent.Addy1234 (talk) 09:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Nice.But should he have some clothes on?Addy1234 (talk) 04:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.Addy1234 (talk) 23:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Don`t worry.It`s fine.Addy1234 (talk) 04:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I was also wondering if you could draw him as a Zombie for my Video Game.P.S:Like the Pie Smash Minigame and Check Out the Music i put in for the levels and stuff!Addy1234 (talk) 04:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Who was that guy who did all that edits that wasn`t us and what did he do?Addy1234 (talk) 07:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Whoa!Dude!Chill.I knwo this is happening,but who knows,maybe some of the stuff might be good.Also,i wanted to say that a freind of mine sonic,i`m allowing her to do a few tweaks and changes as well.Addy1234 (talk) 09:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S:I forgot to tell you.What did you think was the best part about the music in that game i made.You know which one i`m talking about. Did you here the news!?Aunt Artic is the Director!I Even have proof! PROOF I TELL YOU!!!PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!!!!!!!!!! Uh,Sthomas,i don`t feel real comfortable with the whole Benny Skurger thing.I don`t really like the idea that they get destroyed.So,do they stay alive,cause if they don`t can you work somthing out?Addy1234 (talk) 06:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) OKAY,I`VE STARTED A WIKI FOR CLUB PENGUIN THE SHOW.The Wiki Sure.But i noticed Sunglasses Penguin.When i made this game i didn`t plan it being realated to our Show.I can still make Mr Cow2 appear and Sunglasses Penguin,but i planned on Gary deafeating Klutzy in the Robot.Are you okay with that?Addy1234 (talk) 21:57, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Look,My Ellite Penguin Force dosn`t merge with Club Penguin The Show so it our show dosn`t exist when i`m making scenes for the movie. Super Penguins I'm an fan of super heroes. Please can you help me something? My super hero team SPS (Super Penguin Squad) I need some help with the story. please can write the some of the story please. Thanks. I said story not more characters Make an story of Club Penguin - Super Penguins. Like in the opening Rockhopper was watch the 20th anniversary of Shadow Guy and Gamma gal. All 5 penguins (Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Sensei, Cadence and Gary (all in order gains super powers) Rockhopper can stretch! Aunt Arctic can speak to Puffles! Sensei can spray water and fire in his hands! Cadence can sparkle and turn invisible! and Gary grows into an size of an lighthouse with four arms and a tail. Herbert was trying to steal their powers but will the heroes fight down? make the whole story extended. you should do a little bit of the story for an head start Please do a little bit of the story of all the 5 heroes got their super powers. --Emilythebrawler (talk) 21:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am Lily8763 and i just was thinking i wanna be on the club penguin the show! can you ask the maker for me its ok if no. DUDE! SOMEONE DELATED ALL OF YOUR CLUB PENGUIN THE SHOW WORK!!! I CHEAKED AND ITS ALL DELEATED! Super Penguins Help me with the story please. --Emilythebrawler (talk) 22:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I KNEW IT! i knew you were gonna use my idea! fromLily8763cp Lets have peace *I know this "edit war" has been going on for awhile but i want us to make peace now and work thogther. from:User:Lily8763cp your definitely invited to the party! the real sthomas! I looked at my talk page and I couldn't help noticing the message you sent me. as a matter of fact I just finished making you the template. here's my opinion of you white = really hate them yellow = hate them this my rating of how I think people/penguins are orange = extremely don't like them green = really don't like them blue = don't like them at all red = don't like them very much purple = like them a little bit brown = like them black = really like them bronze = think they're are really awesome silver = think they're more awesome than you gold = the most extremely awesome penguin/person in multiple universes even to mabel the real sthomas, out of all that I would DEFINTELY choose gold here's some templates for you, JUST for you! would you like to come to my party? if yes go to yes if no go to no. yes no here's my favourite template of all time!: use it well!:D hey the real sthomas! i made a friendship template for you! and by the way i saw your user page and at the bottom i saw the template i made. anyway here's the friendship template! the real sthomas tracker I made a tracker for you! I hope you like it! Developed by Mr Cow2 ??? I'm new to wikia so I have some questions for you. * what's a forum? * what's a thread? * what's an archive? * what's a the real sthomas? * what's HTML? * what's RGBA? * what's arial code MS? * what's user preferences for? * how did you join darktans army? note: if you ever become and administrator on club penguin wiki please unblock meMart456t (talk) 01:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Mart456t (talk) sincerely, mart456t. Whens the party? Whens the Party Dude? Let me know and Mart456t too! -User:Lily8763cp I helped I made a picture for Robo-Sthomas X! Hope you aprove! -User:Lily8763cp whaddya mean? I saw the Mr cow2 page and it said that he wan't invited to mart456t's party and vows to get revenge. What's that supposed to mean I did everything I can to invite you.Mart456t (talk) 17:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ??? how did you join Darktan's army? I want to join! Mart456t (talk) 02:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Mart456t (talk) 02:00, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I saw you gave someone who didnt know too good a tracker.Can you please give me one too?Its ok if no. I made a tracker for him so he probably copied the code -Lord M was here edit count here's the edit count I made for you! It took me forever to make it. I met you on cp I met you on cp and I was saying hey to and you just disappeared and I'm still waiting at the iceberg for you Mart456t (talk) 22:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I am on the iceberg waiting for u im waiting at the iceberg for you again hurry up! I'm waiting in your igloo YOU GOT HACKED :O!?! you can't POSSIBLY be serious. were you banned? I don't want to see you as a clone. Clones scare me lies. Your not a clone. You said HA HA! TRICKED YOU! and now your saying that your a clone. lies. ... why did you fall into a toilet? dude, I've been waiting in your igloo for 10 minutes and your not coming. I'm still on bobsled. I'm waiting for you to go on. RE:Hello! Hi Sthomas, Nice to see you too! Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:43, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Who is on the wiki now if your leaving? It is a sad moment to see you go but I got one question. Who is on the wiki now if your leaving? Awnser on User Talk: Mrpenguin887. ;( I am! I taught him how do most of the stuff he's done in the past month or so! PROMOTION!!! yo sthomas, this is mart. once ur promoted to b-crat can u promote me to admin? plz? no "you know what" ripping,then were good couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 16:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) he could punch him in the face,seems legit to me couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 18:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) damn straight! also,if you like sonic my friend owns a fanon wiki how do you make those tags? I want to make one for myself these kind of tags couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 19:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) thx couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 19:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ask first before adding a champion k? couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 18:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) does speed dasher still use the wiki? if not can I adopt metal explorer? couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 17:19, May 20, 2013 (UTC) thx.and I have'nt forgotten,I was in spain for a week,soz I did'nt have a blog or anything :/ couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 17:33, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Seeing as you are the new admin... you should probably get rid of these and these. --Yowuza (talk) 14:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and my user page as well. Nearly forgot. --Yowuza (talk) 14:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) welcome Plasmachu,at your funeralMewThree,your escort out of this life 16:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) can I adopt Zone,Kill,IcE,sensei wraith,the entire darktan army(including puffles)? painting people blue to a better twomorrow 13:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Sthomas, Klump here and I am doing awesome stuff like AWESOMENESS!!! LOL!!!! Klump! Presentation (talk) 16:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Thomas,can you stop Klump from editing marvel takeover? he keeps changing the plot Fanon Wiki Do you know about the new Fanon Wiki everyone moved in 2010? It's more active, but many users have left due to glitches. Im just asking. This one here in Wikia is pretty inactive and is abandoned. --Penstubal (talk) 20:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dude im Back :D excited that Mr. Blue didnt still my wallet XD lets finish Club Penguin meets poptropica Hey Dude i know youre probz gonna say no but can you make me a mod of this wiki ? Carter2034 (talk) 19:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Carter2034 No, im not angry about you editing my page I like it when you edit it, because sometimes I can't come up with ideas. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 16:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dude ! I finished Club Penguin Meets Poptropica ! Carter2034 (talk) 13:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Carter2034 Hey! For you question you asked me about the Lily shorts,sure! just say they are made by you. 2 Questions 1: I started a chat, are you going to join? 2: Why is the wiki always empty when I am on? Thanks for awnsering User talk: Mrpenguin887 Hey! Sthomas, is it okay if I delete the Devin203040506070puffle00XD and Emmity part of the Spanish Strikes Back! actors. They're the 2 most evil characters I ever created, so I don't really think he would fit in a Spanish movie bureaucrat rights/editing Heyo, Sthomas! You should contact wikia to give u b-crat rights. Currently ur the only active admin, and unless someone is made a b-crat, ull probably be the last. The reason I'm not doing it is becuz I don't find myself worthy too <:( and plus, I thought b-crat rights came with adoption. Like I said, ur the only active admin right now, you've got a whole wiki to urself. We've got stuff from the last CPFW generation popping out everywhere. Even the home page is a bunch of stuff from 3 yrs ago. WE'VE GOT A WHOLE ENTIRE WIKI TO REDECORATE! Attack of the Mutant Penguins Now that Monocles is out, we have to make plans for the next movie Attack of the Mutant Penguins. Let's plan here. music template *wipes off sweat* for the past 2 hours I've been making a template that can play CP music on your userpage, and finally I'm done. It hasn't shown any sign of working yet but can you please put it on your userpage anyways? P.S. let's spend some time writing the script for Under the Grave, because I can't wait 'til Spanish Strikes Back! starts. U_U Don't you think it's a little harsh to block someone for changing there OWN character from Clovesdell to Clovedence? I have to change every word "Clovedence" on this wiki to Clovesdell now. IRC Channel I'm going to TRY to get this weekee an IRC Channel, and please don't TRY to stop me. patroller rights dude, I'm not begging or anything, just asking/telling you something. You got admin rights when you had less edits than I do now, I make about 35 edits a day, and next to you I'm in charge of this wiki, and I'm probably going to get us an IRC Channel and I think I deserve patroller rights AT LEAST. PWEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZ!!! IRC Channel I'm done making the IRC Channel! Click here to join it and learn about it. b-crat rights I talked to a wikia staff and he says you SHOULD ask to become a b-crat. You could do it right now! Please click here. CP Fanon Wiki:2nd Generation The first generation was Explorer and TS and Swiss Ninja, but now its us, but we're still left with a bunch of *!#$ from 3 years ago. Let's try to delete every page from the last generation and put ones we want to stay on the list below. Try to get people to sign their pages there. Please put down your name with around it before you put down your pages you want to keep. Chat Rules Hey bro! On this page can you please write; You a n00b? Just in case, I insist you read here anyways. N00B! Userpage Copying You copied my userpage in two places. Please try to change it a little it looks less like mine! REPLY! JUST CHANGE IT! IF PEOPLE SEE IT ON YOUR USERPAGE, THEN MINE THEY'LL IM THE ONE COPYING YOU! -__- ??? I just woke up a sec ago, and it said I was blocked, by YOU. What did I do? Sleep walk onto the chat and cuss? potropica You said you play Poptropica, right? Well, I started playing today, and need MAJOR help beating virus hunter island. Can you give me instructions? block Sthomas, please block Jessica. She blanked the page Jo Momma and wrote "Jo Mommas are little fu*****". I think she deserves atleast a three month block. Seriously Seriously Sthomas? I just stop the wiki from getting vandalized and the only idea you get is 2 block me for one minutes? sighs :D STHOMAS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS! SWISS NINJA JUST SENT A MESSAGE TOO ME! O.O How can u tell if someone's a sockpuppet or not! I can tell 0%! you can't... Sthomas, you can't just give your award to anybody you meet! Lilliana has less then 15 edits, RC is rarely active and Lilly doesn't have enough edits and isn't active enough. Plus, you can't nominate urself. And User:Lilly Aldeans biggest crush isn't a real user! penguin of the month *lightbuld appears over head* DING DING DING. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IDEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!!! What about we start something called user of the month where people vote for penguins (users and fictional characters) who were nominated. IRC Meet me on the IRC Channel :O i was browsing rocketsnail.com, and look what i found: move to the new wiki, now! No offense, but this wiki will die in a harsh way. (talk) 16:22, September 19, 2013 (UTC) mystery Dude, if you live in California and I live in Vancouver, then we live in the same time zone. Then, how come in the middle of the night your editing? Um The newest user, NLG343 seems to have been staying up late night. He seems more like the crazy one :| Movies I finished Under the Grave. Thought this time I want to give eahc of us ceratin characters and actually think about movie plans in advance and reherase. Pretend this is Club Penguin: The Show Wiki!!! (please don't get into details, I'm mad at that wiki for not giving me a proper role). And, if I find out how to make my music template work, We can use ACTUAL music for the movies. Thought I'm not sure Houndini would be relevant comparing to the other songs in my selction. Got it? P.S. you should edit more, your 3 months older then me and I have over twice as much edits as you ;) REEEEEEEEPPPPLLLLLLLYYYY!!! Re: Friends Yes we can! But I have a little something about Mart. He is rather annoying. I can be friends with Mart if he gets the PWNed pictures out of his signature. Thanks! --This is Nemoleegreen 19:58, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :| ASK TO BE A B-CRAT SO YOU CAN PROMOTE ME TO AN ADMIN (and b-crat)! Do you know what it feels like to be placed second under a guy who doesn't even have half as many edits as you !?! I'll try! Brandon told you how like a month ago. I asked Trellar! You have 2 new messages. She won't help, she quit. Devin Sthomas, NLG vandalised the Devin page and said he was friends with Mart X. Please don't block him though because if you read the movie without who Devin really was, it'd be a very stupid but common mistake. Just revert it to the way you did it to the revision you did on August 10th, and make it so that NLG has no idea I reffered to his "editing skills" as vandalism. P.S. I think the fact you think a guy with 400 edits and no rights at all can make you leave the wiki is stupid. COME BACK! You know the drill UGGGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! NLG is continously wrecking pages. He made himself a main character in Club Penguin Fanon: The Animated Series without the creators permission, he keeps wrecking Penguin Party 3, he ruined the page Ford car's death so badly I had to blank the page, he made it so that Director Bleeny, Director Chenny, Director Jenny and Director Lenny are YOUR puffles, he wrote himself a dare on I dare you, Mr Cow2 without entering himself in the polls and then he adds himself onto the Mr Cow2 page as your best friend. CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!?! And since your the admin, you make the decision of what to do with him. Don't block him for 100 years though. You remember how you were blocked for 5 years on the Club Penguin Wiki? Imagine if you were NLG, and you were blocked for 20 times longer. OK? thx! Thanks for fixing Ford Car's death. But I didn't know you had to revert edits one by one to get to the revision you wanted to. I though you just click revert and it happens! And also, he made it look like Devin was a good guy. Can you revert to the revision by you on August 10? Archive Your talk page looks crowded. You should make a second archive like I did. Look at my current talk page for help. We have our opinions, I say bigger is better! I know it is, but seriously it's starts getting longer to load and laggier- plus, this gives me an excuse to make a cool talk page header! And you an excuse to say derp! DERP! I even made a template about it! party can we have a party on CP once I get 5,000 edits? I'm just hitting the 4,500 mark. Sure, that would be fun. YAY!!! Template:Derping I updated Template:Derping. Under the seciton my templates on your userpage you will need to change to . OK? I'm Back Hi! As you know, I'm back. You should thank me, because what I edited was true: # Ford Car really died after eating a poisonous steak. # Devin203040506070puffle00XD was a good guy. If you want a bad guy, make the Anti-Devin page c'mon! go to Brandon's talk page and click the link he showed you and then request to be a b-crat. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT BEING AN ADMIN!!! OR A B-CRAT!!! Category:Signatures 01:00, October 15, 2013 (UTC) TIMES UP!!! Please unblock NLG. He keeps vandalising but let's see if he learned hi lesson. But I still don't really like him because he called me annoying, called me crazy, then ruined my pages. Your lucky. The only thing he did to you was make it so that Jenny Kenny Bleeny and Lenny were your puffles. You know, some of Explorer's creations. Apparently NLG's a fan of him. Mr Cow2 Mr Cow2 (the page) is kinda just telling him what he's like with a few details. It's kinda drab (no offence). You should create a cool story behind him to jazz it up. Add his background like being stuck in the CyberVoid. P.S. tell Addy that I'm getting really mad and I demand a role. XOXO >:( WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME ON CP THE SHOW WIKI!!! I DID NOTHING!!! YOU DON'T NEED PERMISSION TO MAKE YOUR EPISODES!!! AND I BET IF I WASN'T YOUR FRIEND YOU WOULD'VE BLOCKED ME FOR A MILLION YEARS!!! You gotta stop You have blocked people for stuff that are allowed. You have blocked people for 500 years, just for their first offence of something. You have even blocked your best friend. I reported that to Brandon Rhea. Your not being fair. Just because someone makes a mistake you block them for 5 life times. Think about other people. They're as important as you are. They don't deserve it. P.S. You're probably going to block me because of this, but before you do I hope you remember what I said. sorry Sorry if I made you sad. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was justed miffed about the blocked on Addy's wiki. And it's ok to block people. Just not for 500 years (unless they're blocked and make sock puppets, or extreme vandalism or insane cussing). P.S. please unblock yourself. But you can keep that your illegible for your own award and that your your own enemy. It's funny :D. Also, I don't see any rule about needing permission to edit a page. The reason you have 3 (now 2, and it might stay like that :/) editors is probably because of that. Next time, you should review the rule with me. And, I'm an admin an your an admin, so I'm the same rank is you, and when you an admin blocks an admin, it doesn't look like the admins just doing his job, it looks like some jerk who's abusing his rights. mission Can you please fullfill this mission? thanks. Go to User:NLG343 and click the top wiki in his most active wikis thing (The Real Club Penguin Fan Universe Wiki, pathetic, right?) and click it. I was blocked there because of this: I want you to join, and talk about how much of a jerk I am. Try to avoid telling him that THIS is your wiki. Fan of you Listen I am a big fan of you. --This is Nemoleegreen 22:07, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Award Thank you for that award. I am deeply in courage for that. Why don't you make some awards? Here is what I demand: * Director Blenny Awards * Nemo Awesomeness Award * Nemo PWNage award * Fan of Nemo award Thank you! --This is Nemoleegreen 22:08, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Facts Here are some facts... Thank me for them. 1.Director Blenny is controlling part of the universe because Director Benny is EVIL! 2. Director Blenny will host Absolute Thespian Islet (which will close later and rename it to Absolute Puffle Iceburg. 3. Zack Khoury's father is the head coach of the Gemini Gallies. If you want to correct these. Just tell me in my talk page. Thank you! --This is Nemoleegreen 22:53, November 13, 2013 (UTC) My book Hello again. I had just finished Introduction/Ford Car's Escape on Mcdonalds and MrCow book 1: Storm. Do you mind editing/adding chapters? Sure but for the last time, DEVIN ISN'T NICE!!!!!! HE'S PURE EVIL!!! (%$#@ it) He is Evil. But what is a hint that you noticed? DEVIN DOESN'T JOIN TEH EPF EITHER!!!!! THE EPF IS A GOOD-GUY ONLY AGENCY!!!!!! ''' '''All right. Innocent No! I don't want to become blocked! I'm Innocent! Shuffle battle Chart Here is a Shuffle Battle Chart. Now your grade.. white = pee wee yellow = rookie orange = amateur green = pro blue = cutter red = slasher purple = destoyer brown = low boundaries of a star black = star bronze = all-star silver = expert gold = master ... Your grade is GOLD!!! CONGRATS!!! YOU ARE A MASTER!!! --This is Nemoleegreen 21:01, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Permission You can have permission to add Penguin Party 3 Minigames. --This is Nemoleegreen 02:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I HAVE RETURNED I, User:Swiss Ninja, have returned to this forsaken wasteland you call the CPFW, which was the same website I used to tread. But then me and all the ORIGINAL USERS of this website left and joined our own special wiki that's part of an all Club Penguin network... http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Fanon_Wiki Too bad you and so many other users here are victims to Big Business and don't know about the truth. come join the real wiki and abandon this wasteland. In fact, I want this wiki taken down. We left a long time ago, and Wikia has disrespected our rights to retain our articles. Leave this atrocity behind. Leave and never come back. Join the real CPFW. And most importantly, spread the news. Tell every user here to pack their bags and join the real CPFW that everyone had moved to. Wikia's evils still sit here in this place. It haunts me. I hate it....they disrespected us. They framed us. They purged us. You need to leave this place before they come after you.... --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 05:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm back I've returned to this wiki,also I got the same message from swiss ninja you did,I know he's famous but what he said is the crazyest thing I've heard! - Lily8763cp Re Ah, hello there. I see that you leaved a welcome message on my talk. Well, I should do a bit of introduction. My name's Slenderman, but I prefer to be called Slender. Next, I was from the CPFW, but I got banned for infinity. Yeah, I hate Swiss Ninja for that. Offer him a peace treaty? He rejected it. Don't wanna talk about that guy any longer. Well, that's all for now. And BTW, I no longer play Club Penguin. SlendermanCP (talk) 05:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Help! Its about User:Craggy2569, he made the page Marvin, and he posted this: Marvin, or the Haxor and G** guy. You know that's illegal. So I ask you to block him. At Least 3 months will do. --Henry? Henry? How many apples? Henry? Henry? Are you there? 00:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Wait... ...You said anyone can add chapters in The Great Darktonian Pie War 2? --Henry? Henry? How many apples? Henry? Henry? Are you there? 00:12, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey there The Real Sthomas,can I add the prologue on the Great Darktonian Pie War 2? Can I edit? Can I make/edit the prologue of the Great Darktonian Pie War 2? -RC23 (talk) 05:42, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Can you make a basketball league and baseball video game, please? --Henry? Henry? How many apples? Henry? Henry? Are you there? 23:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I made a backup wiki just in case. Icebot120 (talk) 16:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) OK The baseball game is titled, Penguin Showdown Baseball League. (or PSBL) Modes= Exhibition: You have to pick a penguin's team and play against another penguin's team! Season Mode: You would be given games by the penguin's team you picked. You can also have customized players. Practice: You have to pick a penguin's team to battle against each other. Team Management: There are some choices for management: Penguin Maker: Create a Penguin and make its own team! Coach Editor: Edit the coaches of the team! Team Editor: Edit the teams! Team Status Editor: Edit the status of the teams Settings: You don't want to know. The teams, you may do, the charecthers, you may do, the bats, you may do, The settings, you may do. I would edit things if penguins and puffles, (not famous or famous), see other things in the game. Just wanna tell you User:Ice20039 had stole the homepage! :O--Hey buddy! Would you like a glass of water? 03:12, March 4, 2014 (UTC) our old film series Hey sthomas... what eve happened to our old fil series with those fake movies and the scripts and NLG always messing with them????......... :v btw I quit CP ??? When should we do the walkthrough in Club Penguin: World Tour? Hey buddy! Would you like a glass of water? 20:24, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I am thinking that Club Penguin Do America! Hasnt been edited for a while. Can you edit in it? --Hey buddy! Would you like a glass of water? 00:14, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Stop Hey Real Sthomas please stop waging a war with my articles you are just like those in the new wiki(immature and 9 year old-like).That is the reason why I left the new wiki and decided to contribute to the old wiki just because it is not controlled by a bunch of faggots.Honestly I don't think you are an immature 9-year-old-like but you are becoming one.Well you can wage war because I like that xD but please edit your own page and I will edit my own.And don't be the anarchic-like person because I don't like those kinds of person when I am arguing. Regards,RC23 ---RC23 (talk) 00:47, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright I'm glad to see that this is finally settled and I am really sorry about the Red text.I am just trying to get your attention with that.Also I don't really touch pages that aren't mine I make my own pages. Regards,RC23 ---RC23 (talk) 05:26, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Please ban Purplestarpuppy. She vandalized the Max Sparkade page and the User:SwanyCP page. At least 1 month will do.--Hey buddy! Would you like a glass of water? 12:23, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Truth Penguin-ators has nothing to do with Mutated Penguins. They are not tortured by Darktan, but by someone else. And they don't have a big role on Club penguin rpg dream team. Actully, they aren't in it! TGDPW2 Chapters UPDATE We need to add the chapters of The Great Darktonian Pie War 2 and write them. then at the end we put the template: abuse I only promoted seth to chat moderator, so I feel that you are abusing your powers, and you yourself should be blocked. I have contacted the other admins about this. no offence, but you have no idea who to run a wiki. your blocks are way to harsh, I have never seen you use 1 code in your life, and your kinda immature :/ Award Just Asking, How Do I Earn The Sthomas Award?! RE: I don't think you understand what I'm saying. Most new wiki users will refuse to come back no matter what, plus we have no system to bring articles from the new wiki to the old wiki. I'm not here to return, I'm here so I can make good terms between the two wikis and to notify you if there's anything on the new wiki that might get your attention. Although I know the old wiki is now our competition, I still wish you good luck in trying to patch up the wiki. star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 22:32, December 8, 2014 (UTC) P.S. You can mess around with Final X Showdown and The Final Battle however way you want. These stories have been abandoned by me but maybe you can find a use for them, so take your characters and go crazy. :I understand what she's doing; I did that too two years ago. It's clearing a bunch of old articles so you guys have a clean slate to work on. ''Without all those old articles, there's nothing in the way of you creating whatever you want. (btw, deleting a userpage isn't the way to deal with someone you consider a "vandal".) 'star kirby12' Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 03:31, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Deleting Pages The Pages I am deleted are those that are abandonded and not uses, as well as being on another wiki where they are used. This wiki is different that the new one, and it should reflect that. The most popular articles should belong on fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info while new users should create new articles for this wiki. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! ''I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 01:25, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Final Solution Mectrixctic and I have been talking about deleting abandoned articles that have not been edited since 2011, since we want you guys to have all the freedom you want. Howzabout it? star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 03:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) The CP Factor Who do you think is right? Me or NGL? Agent Unknown (talk) 15:48, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me decide the winner, also whenever i make Season 2, he's gonna have nothing to do with it. I tried asking him if we could decide it fairly but he wouldn't take that for an answer. I hope he gets a punishment for changing pages unfairly. Agent Unknown (talk) 16:02, December 15, 2014 (UTC) WE BE THIRD-PARTYING Old-New Wiki Ties Hey Sthomas, Can we use Mr Cow2, Mart456t and Lily8763 as characters for Super Smash Mates for Snowtendo 3DS and Vii N as "third-party" characters? I think this will keep the two wikis on good terms. star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 07:19, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Demotion Sthomas, you have been demoted for abusing your power as an administrator. You have banned users for invalid reasons and for unreasonable lengths of time. Your reign of immaturity has come to an end. For now, I will be wielding power of the Fanon Wiki as I discuss with my colleagues whether or not you will eventually be qualifiable for repromotion or if further punishment will be necessary for your heinous crimes. I also request that you either go on the new Club Penguin Fanon Wiki or the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki IRC channel for further negotiations, not only about you, but for "Old" and "New" Wiki relations and future. If you or any of your henchmen dare to restore any of my articles, I will have them re deleted. I will not, and shall not permit you to control my articles. These articles are MY creations, therefore I have the RIGHT to decide what to do with them. If you continue to harrass me with this issue, there will be repercussions. If you agree to comply and negotiate, everything will go smoothly and we'll get along quite nice. Thank you. [[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 05:26, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ---- TRS TRS TRS PLS UNBLOCK ME AND SHEDIN'S IP ADDRESS ON SI WIKI PLS :C '-'[[User:Skpcboy|'Skpcboy']]'-' (Reply) 10:21, April 5, 2015 (UTC)